If This is to End in Fire
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: What would happen if the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was taken from the middle of their Quest and thrown into the living room of a young mortal Woman in 21st century America? Will she and Thorin clash? Or will sparks fly between the pair? (Thorin/OC - Legolas/OC)
1. Disclaimer

*******DISCLAIMER******* **I am only going to say this once. I do not own any material you may recognize from The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings. I only own my two original characters, Syrena Melody McLaughlin and Kandice Sophia McLaughlin, and perhaps a few other assorted characters. All the rest is owned by the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien, as much as I wish it belonged to me.**


	2. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

Syrena Melody Turner

* 24 years old

* About the same height as Dwarves

* Lithe, athletic figure

* Fair, flawless skin

* Thick, straight, hip length black hair

* Gold eyes  
- wears glasses, without which she can see only blurs

* German shepherd  
- two years old  
- trained guard dog  
- name  
- Veryathion  
- Protector

* Weapons:  
- bow and arrows  
- dual swords

* Skilled at:  
- running  
- playing the guitar  
- playing the piano  
- singing

* Purity ring  
- silver  
- a rugged cross

* Initial ring  
- silver  
- S and M entwined

* * *

Kandice Gemma Turner

* 24 years

* About the same height as Elves

* Lithe, athletic figure

* Fair, flawless skin

* Thick, curly, knee length golden-red hair

* Blue eyes with a hint of gold at the center

* Dog  
- Two-year-old Husky  
- Black and white fur  
- Dark, smoky grey markings on his face  
- Ice blue eyes  
- Name  
- Halt

* Weapons:  
- bow and arrows  
- ax-blade guitar

* Skilled at:  
- running  
- playing the guitar  
- playing the piano  
- singing

* Purity ring - silver  
- a rugged cross

* Initial ring  
- silver  
- K and G entwined


	3. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was resting in the overhang of a cliff. Suddenly, a shriek ripp through the night air, startling the Hobbit.

"What was that?" Bilbo Baggins asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Orcs," Kili replied as another hoarse cry pierced the night.

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked fearfully.

"Oh aye," Fili said, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of 'em out there. the lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," Kili continued in a creepy voice. "Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

They snickered quietly at Bilbo's terrified face. Thorin, who had woken when the word 'orc' had been spoken, stood and walked toward his nephews.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin demanded of them. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

The two young Dwarrow lowered their heads in shame.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled, finding his boots very interesting.

"No you didn't," Thorin said, his voice betraying his pain and weariness. "You know nothing of the world."

He walked to the edge of the cliff as Balin told of the Battle of Azanulbizar, of how Thorin gained the title Oakenshield and became the King Under the Mountain.

Balin finished the tale saying of Thorin, "There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

The Company stared at their leader in a mixture of awe, respect, and wonder. They had heard the tales of course, many times, but knowing the actual figure in them was a huge difference.

Thorin turned to them and sighed, watching them to see their reactions, and they all seemed to pass the test of what he was looking for.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked in curiosity. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin all but snarled, walking back towards the Company. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Just as he walked past the fire, the earth began to shake. The Company sprang to their feet in alarm.

"What is happening?" Dwalin shouted.

Everyone was shouting for family members, trying frantically to find someone. The entire Company fell into darkness, screaming and shouting, along with their packs, weapons, and other possessions.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I drove home from my workplace. Or rather, my former workplace.

My name is Syrena Melody McLaughlin, and I live in Natchez, Mississippi, America. I am - was - an English teacher at the local public high school. Today, I had been called before the school board about certain accusations made against me.

You see, I am a Christian, and as such, I witness about Christ wherever I am. In public school though, it is against the rules. I had been told several times before to stop, but I did not. This time, it finally cost me my job.

I reached my house and shut off the engine as soon as I was safely inside the garage. I got out of the car, grabbing all my things.

Once I was inside, I set my things from my classroom on the bar in the kitchen, which was directly to the right of me as I walked in the side door. I went out into the laundry room, which had the only door into the back yard, and let my dogs into the house.

Buddy is my six-year-old miniature Australian shepherd. I have had him since he was one year old, and I love him dearly. He has always been there for me, no matter what. He is my sweet baby boy, and he absolutely loves it when I cuddle him in my lap.

On the other hand, Veryathion, Athi for short, is my two-year-old German shepherd guard dog. His name is Sindarin, meaning Protector. He is pretty large, and he lives up to his name. He is protective of Buddy and me, but not overly so.

One time when the three of us were on a walk, this pit bull ran out of his yard, snarling at us and trying to attack me and Buddy. Athi ripped his leash out of my hand and kept him away. The police were called by the neighbors, who had seen the whole thing. By the time the pit had worked up enough courage to attack Athi, the police had arrived. They took the pit away, praising Athi for doing such a good job protecting Buddy and myself.

Not that Buddy needed protecting that much. He could hold his own in a fight, and was very protective and loyal to both me and Athi.

I named him an Elvish name because I have always loved Tolkien's stories of Middle Earth, and the peoples therein. I love the Elves and their culture, though my favorite character is now Thorin Oakenshield.

My twin sister, Kandice Sophia, (she prefers her middle name, so I call her Soph for short), also loves the Elvish culture, though she would not rightly fit well anywhere in Middle Earth. Heck, she really does not fit in here! Her favorite character has always been Legolas, as he once was mine.

We know almost everything there is to know about Middle Earth, and we often pretended in our youth to be the daughters of Elrond, in the Fellowship of the Ring.

When The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey came out in theaters last December, Soph and I went to go see it.

I had always liked Thorin, but seeing the movie made me fall head-over-heels in love with him. He had such a sad history, and very little joy in his life. It showed in his actions and the way he held himself, but it was especially obvious in his gorgeous blue eyes.

There I go again, sounding like my psycologist-in-training sister. As twins, we do tend to rub off on each other quite a bit.

Anyway, once I had petted Athi and Buddy, I went to my bedroom, flopping on my large, tall bed with a tired grunt. Buddy jumped up on the bed with me, and Athi lay down on his bed close to the door.

Mine and Sophia's parents had passed away last year in a car wreck, leaving us with everything they had, including their house, where we had grown up. Kandice already had a really nice house, and I had been in the process of looking for one, so she signed her share over to me.

The mortgage had been paid in full before our parent's deaths, so that was one less thing for me to have to worry about.

I sat up and reached over to my bed-side table, picking up my well-worn copy of The Hobbit, absentmindedly petting Buddy as I immersed myself in the tale. The events of the day were quickly forgotten as I delved into my favorite adventure.

Suddenly, I heard a thumping noise down the hall. I frowned; Buddy and Athi were both in here with me. I stood silently, grabbing my thick, sturdy staff Daddy carved for me from a crape myrtle branch when I was a little girl, and walked quietly to the formal living room, where I could hear voices.

"Nori, get your hand out of my pack!"

"Bombur, you're on my foot!"

"Kili, move off!"

"Bofur, will you stop shoving!"

"I'm not on your toe, Fili!"

Upon hearing those names, I froze. The door to the living room was only partially closed, and I cautiously peeked in.

There, sitting in the middle of my living room, were fourteen short men and one very tall one. I quickly moved away when one of them looked toward the door.

The tall one was dressed in grey robes and looked almost like... Gandalf the Grey? I gasped, then immediately covered my mouth.

_Rena, you idiot!_ I scolded myself. The men in my living room had gone absolutely still at the sound of my voice. I took a deep breath and, clutching my staff in a defensive position, quickly opened the door the rest of the way.

Fifteen pairs of eyes stared at me, some seemingly confused, others visibly hostile. There was one man who was extremely handsome. Wavy, shoulder length black hair with only a few streaks of silver, blue eyes... he was breathtaking. His eyes widened slightly when he first looked at me, and they swept over my body, scanning me swiftly. But he stopped almost as soon as he started, quickly schooling his face into a neutral mask. I forced myself to do the same thing; there were some questions here that need to be answered.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I demanded in my best no-nonsense-teacher tone of voice.

As soon as I spoke, I realized that they were all armed with various deadly weapons.

"Drop any weapons you have," I commanded. "Do it now!"

They hesitated, but when Athi stalked into the room at my left, teeth bared and hackles raised, growling threateningly, and Buddy did the same on my right, they un-buckled belts and un-strapped sheathes, dropping them to the carpeted floor with a clatter.

I kept my staff in a defensive mode, though I did relax my tense stance somewhat.

"Now," I said. "Answer my question: who are you, and what are you doing in my house? And while we are on the subject, how the HECK did you get in?!" Athi and Buddy were no longer growling, but they were still not relaxed.

The men exchanged glances, and the tall one stepped forward, hands raised in an attempt to placate me. Athi growled again, inching forward as the man advanced, warning him away from me. The man halted and looked at Athi kindly.

"Seere," he whispered, kneeling to put himself on eye level with the German shepherd. "Av-osto." Slowly, he reached forward and petted Athi's head soothingly.

I looked at him in wonder and breathed, "Impossible."

The "man" in grey looked at me as Buddy drew closer to me. Though the "man" beckoned to him as well, the faithful Aussie stayed at my side.

"Heniach nin?" he asked me.

I nodded, my face showing complete wonder. "Agoren."

His eyes betrayed his interest as he replied, "Pedil edhellen?"

"Tithen," I said sheepishly.

"Man enedh lin?" he said, standing to once again tower over me.

I swallowed slightly, intimidated, but made myself respond. "Im Syrena Melody McLaughlin. Ar le?"

"I am called many names by many peoples, he said. "But I am most commonly known as Gandalf the Grey."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes grew wide.

"That can't be right," I whispered. "You're not real. You're just from a story. Gosh, I need to stop reading The Hobbit and LOTR so much. Now I am dreaming y'all are actually real!"

The short men, who I assumed were the Dwarves and Bilbo, if this was actually real, (who am I kidding? I recognized Thorin right off the bat,) looked at each other and "Gandalf" in confusion at my rambling.

"I can assure you, my dear," the tall man in grey said. "We are perfectly real."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Next thing you'll be telling me you're on your way to kill a dragon and find the Arkenstone."

I began to back away from them when the dark handsome one's head snapped up to look at me intently. "What do you know of our quest?" he all but growled at me.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're serious?" When he was still glaring at me, I shook my head, the space behind my eyes starting to ache uncontrollably. "This can't be right," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead with one hand, lowering my staff completely. "This isn't happening."

"Are you alright, young one?" Gandalf said. I looked at him as my vision started to fade, and my knees buckled beneath my weight.

All I knew was a deep voice calling out, "My lady!" and strong arms catching me as I lost all consciousness...

* * *

Seere- Peace

Av-osto- Don't be afraid

Heniach nin?- Do you understand me?

Agoren- Yes

Pedil edhellen?- Do you speak Elvish?

Tithen- Little

Man enedh lin?- What is your name?

Im- I am

Ar le?- And you?

* * *

**I am so sorry that I have taken so long in getting this chapter up! I just figured out how to copy and paste into fanfiction on my Kindle. :D Anyway, i really hope you enjoy this! And to my guest, Bella, I would like to say this: That is how I wrote the story on Wattpad. And the character description is necessary to me, to be able to have a reference, and I think others like it too, though they have not said one way or the other. At any rate, I thank you for your review, and i do hipe you enjoy the newest chapter!**


End file.
